


though one of my legs is shaved, our relationship isn't as smooth

by bloopee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But it's okay, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, because kihyun is too, hoseok is a little gay, hoseok's forced to be kihyun's guardian, i'm not sure if this even counts as an established relationship..., it's a bit disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: kihyun's afraid to shower alone and hoseok has a very gay crush





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am, i'm sitting in the bathub talking to myself, shaving my legs. the lights suddenly flicker. this comes to mind, enjoy.

It just so happens Hoseok and Kihyun finish their seperate shoots earlier than their fellow members, so it's only natural that at 3am they ask the manager to get them home as soon as possible.

 

And they get a negative answer at first, the manager isn't about to waste his time with driving them two alone home. 

 

(Though he's not getting anything done on set either, both of them note.)

 

Truth is Kihyun and Hoseok would've actually set fire to something if they didn't get any alone time from their members.

 

The crew too, they're sick of them all.

 

The manager.

 

Except for one another. 

 

They can always, at the very least, tolerate one another.

 

Which might sound a little weird to outsiders.

 

A little gay.

 

But to them it made perfect sense.

 

And the filming set wasn't that far off their dorm, too, so after deeming that informing one or two makeup noonas with their leave was enough, succesfully skipping their manager, they set off to go home with a taxi.

 

At their dorm Kihyun calls dibs on the shower first, Hoseok nods as he kicks the door shut and goes to lay on their worn out couch.

 

Though Hoseok is technically the hyung here. 

 

The fatigue is stronger than his sense of disgust from the fact he has sweated through three sweaters already, so he let's Kihyun go first.

 

Only to groan into his pillow when he hears Kihyun call his name from the bathroom.

 

"What is it?" He opens the door with a cough and Kihyun is standing there, makeup off, hair messy, dark bags under his eyes, clad in only his a t-shirt and boxer briefs.

 

Yeah, Hoseok's gay little heart could appreciate a sight like that.

 

"Could you, um..." Kihyun is looking at himself in the mirror awkwardly, masterfully avoiding Hoseok's gaze.

 

Which really wasn't falling on anywhere near Kihyun's face.

 

Hoseok's eyes were set on licking Kihyun's naked thighs without Kihyun taking notice.

 

Those thighs littered with short, thick black hair.

 

"What is it? Want me to stay here while you shower?" Hoseok teases with a smirk from the doorway.

 

"Actually, yeah," Kihyun answers as he analyzes if the pimple under his chin is worth popping.

 

"Wait, I was just kidding," Hoseok shakes his hands, honestly taken aback.

 

But was he, really?

 

"Well you did offer, so stay," Kihyun says as he pulls his shirt over his head revealing a flat stomach.

 

"You're a grown ass fucking man," Hoseok's smile is teasing, but Kihyun really couldn't care less.

 

Hoseok turns his eyes away to look at a very interesting toothbrush on the side of the sink.

 

It's bright yellow. Hyunwoo's.

 

"You wish this grown ass would be yours," Kihyun says taking off the last article of clothing from his body and throwing it into the pile of clothes he's leaving behind.

 

And that's true, if Hoseok isn't lying to himself.

 

He steps in the shower and Hoseok walks into the room, closing the door behind himself. 

 

He sits down and leans against the door.

 

"Anyway, what's with the randomness?" Hoseok asks taking out the phone from his pocket.

 

Hoping it will take away his attention from the gay showering crush.

 

"What randomness?" Kihyun's voice asks over the sound of a running shower.

 

"What? A bro can't watch a bro shower?" Kihyun tries.

 

What a joke.

 

"Telling me to watch over you while you shower, what's with that? Are you about to show me something good? What is this, what are we?"

 

"If you want to see something good step into the shower." 

 

Kihyun's voice is calm.

 

Relaxed.

 

Hoseok should also relax.

 

Being so tense after work made him dizzy.

 

Or maybe it was the heat and the steam surounding him that made him want to lay down for a century and then die an awful death.

 

Hoseok has to wonder how Kihyun would react if Hoseok really would step into the shower. 

 

To try to see something good.

 

A gay boy can dream.

 

"How long do you think it'll take the guys to finish?" Hoseok's quick to change the subject.

 

Thinking about showering with Kihyun also makes him a bit dizzy.

 

"Fourty minutes, maybe? Hour and a half max," Kihyun answers. 

 

"Don't you think the manager's been especially agitated today?"

 

It's a shit conversation topic, really, it amounts to about the same as talking about the weather would, which has recently been a shitshow of rain and snow, but Hoseok wants to somehow...

 

Forget the situation he's in.

 

To float away like a pretty butterly and act like this isn't actually happening.

 

"Nah, an asshole like always," Kihyun dismisses. "Though it might help if you stopped bullshitting so much for once. He doesn't favor you, especially."

 

"Hm..."

 

"I can see why he doesn't like you," His voice rings.

 

Hoseok fakes a dramatic gasp and Kihyun chukles.

 

The room suddenly fills with the smell of Kihyun's personal shampoo, the one that smells like blackberries and Hoseok feels like he's not teleporting out of the situation for any longer than he already has.

 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," He talks, scrolling through SNS at lighting speeds, finding it the most boring thing he can be doing right now.

 

And it is.

 

And it's really not that big of a deal, Hoseok doesn't know why he's making it out to be one.

 

Just.

 

"And I appreciate it."

 

"That's not the point," Hoseok shakes his head, trying his best not to peak into the shower.

 

Though he does kind of appreciate this himself.

 

He would appreciate it if he wouldn't feel ashamed as he tried to steal glances at Kihyun every other moment.

 

"Appreciate the effort, Hoseok. I appreciate the effort."

 

That could really be taken either way, Kihyun.

 

"Fuck you." 

 

Kihyun spares a snort.

 

Or he just got water into his nose.

 

The shower can sometimes be out to kill you.

 

To brutally drown you.

 

"You know, it wouldn't be half as awkward if-"

 

"If we were dating?" Hoseok finishes.

 

Hoseok stands up and walks over to the sink.

 

The heat is making his nose runny.

 

So he covers one of his nostrils and dispenses a bugger with the other. Nodding at how satisfying it looks, he lets the water running from the tap to wash it down the drain.

 

He goes back to his spot by the door because he doesn't feel that comfortable with Kihyun's naked body behind himself just five feet away.

 

"Not what I was gonna say," Hoseok hears the smile on Kihyun's face. He swears he can hear it. "But that's a good idea."

 

"Let's do that next time?" Hoseok offers, raising his eyes from his phone and meeting Kihyun's as he steps out of the shower, a towel around his hips.

 

"Sure," Kihyun doesn't hesitate before nodding.

 

 

 

"Kihyun,"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why did you ask me to stay while you were showering? That was really weird."

 

"Was it?" Kihyun asks and he's met with a quiet agreement that it was.

 

Kihyun's going through some random person's instagram on his phone, uninterested.

 

"Honestly? The lights flickered for a bit and they never do that. I got freaked out for a second," Kihyun says, zero shame to his voice.

 

But he's not as good of an actor as he prides himself to be, so Hoseok knows the casual tone Kihyun uses is around half a ton of bullshit.

 

"Really?" Hoseok laughs and slaps Kihyun's flat butt from his position below him.

 

They're both on their phones, laying on Hoseok's bed. Kihyun atop of him. It's almost comfortable. Only that it's not.

 

But neither one of them is about to admit to that. They just want to touch.

 

It's hot, yeah, but Hoseok can take it.

 

He's a man.

 

A gay one.

 

"And what about the sewer monster? Thought it might take you?" Hoseok continues with the scary bathroom stories.

 

"I did, actually," Kihyun fixes his voice to sound at least dramatic while saying that. "Bloody Mary, too. Thank you for protecting me."

 

"So precious," Hoseok coos, his voice so soft.

 

 

 

"Hey. Hoseok."

 

Hoseok feels something annoying.

 

He feels it with his soul and he refuses to open his eyes.

 

Because of morals and pride.

 

"What," His voice is groggy.

 

"Wake up." He recognizes this as Kihyun's voice.

 

Now, he _considers_ , a little bit, to take a peak.

 

Kihyun keeps on pinching his body.

 

"No," Hoseok says right before turning away from the source of the annoying sound and trying to rid of the sensation.

 

"Wake up!" Kihyun whisper-yells and takes a jab at Hoseok's ribs.

 

"Jesus fucking Crist," Hoseok moans and sits up, almost headbutting the pink headed idiot that won't let him sleep. "I'm up."

 

He opens his eyes.

 

He sighs.

 

Anything for Kihyun.

 

Everything.

 

"I'm up," He repeats.

 

Kihyun checks to see if that isn't a lie and Hoseok wants to chuck the phone that's blinding him across the room.

 

"What is it?" Hoseok asks, almost concerned.

 

He would be concerned if Kihyun wouldn't be such an annoying human.

 

"Let's go shave my leg," Kihyun says, setting himself down on Hoseok's lap.

 

Hoseok deems it acceptable to place his hands on Kihyun's hips.

 

Because _of course_ he does.

 

"What the fuck? Leg?"

 

"Let's go."

 

And of course he let's himself be pulled up.

 

He always does.

 

He really needs to start managing these weird weaknesses he has reserved for Kihyun better.

 

'Cause it's really not doing him any favors.

 

 

 

They get back into the bathroom, as quiet as they can, and Kihyun slams the door shut behind them.

 

Some shampoo bottle tips over from the impact and Hoseok hears it fall down.

 

"Kihyun!" Hoseok is ready to slap him.

 

Forget sleeping members.

 

What are basic human manners.

 

"Sorry."

 

"No, you're not," Wonho shakes his head, eyes closed.

 

He's so fucking tired.

 

Tired of everything.

 

But mostly this shower.

 

It's full of bad vibes.

 

Or so Hoseok wordlessly decides.

 

But that's okay. Kihyun wordlessly agrees.

 

Though it did, probably, score Hoseok a boyfriend earlier.

 

He's not sure on that, and he's not about to forgive it only because it got him the man of his dreams.

 

"You're right," Kihyun smiles as he sits down onto the white tiles. "I'm not."

 

Hoseok follows, sitting down in front of him.

 

"Why did you wake me up? To watch you shave your legs?" Hoseok asks, his eyes automatically trying to shut themselves off to the world.

 

"Why are you up to shave your legs? What time is it?" He keeps on asking and Kihyun stands up to get shaving products.

 

"Not legs. _Leg_." 

 

Hoseok fails to see how that's any better.

 

"It's 5am," He adds.

 

"Why, Kihyun."

 

By now it sounds more like a statement than a quesion.

 

Maybe Hoseok should turn Kihyun into a meme.

 

Their fans are already half way there.

 

Kihyun doesn't answer, so Hoseok can guess Kihyun doesn't know either.

 

Or his insomnia is acting up again.

 

Whichever it is Hoseok can not, for the love of him, bring himself to care.

 

Though he probably should, insomnia is no joke.

 

And Kihyun's insomnia is double no joke.

 

"Wait, hold on," Hoseok stops Kihyun's hand as he's about to dip the razor into a cup of water.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Isn't that Jooheon's razor?" 

 

It's red, it's Jooheon's.

 

His is blue, and Kihyun's is purple.

 

You need a system like that when you're forced to live with six other dudes.

 

Hoseok recalls the fight they all had over the blue one.

 

(Except for Hyungwon and Minhyuk who were trying to get it settled between them two who should get the pink one.)

 

Hoseok came out victorious, with the blue raizor and blue toothbrush, and with a badly bashed pride as a bonus.

 

He didn't talk with Changkyun for _days_ after.

 

"Uh, yeah, why?" Kihyun asks, holding the specifically _red_ razor above the cup menacingly.

 

"Why are you using Jooheon's. It's not even one to shave body hair. It's for facial."

 

Razor science.

 

"So?" Kihyun questions, again.

 

Hoseok looks at him, then blinks. Then blinks again, and again.

 

He tries blinking away the sleep while looking at Kihyun.

 

What a freak, right?

 

Kihyun loves it, he thinks Hoseok looks cute.

 

What a freak, right?

 

"No... Just," Just because what, Hoseok? "Why not use yours?"

 

Why does he bother?

 

"Because ew?" Kihyun says and Hoseok pouts at the cute disgusted expression on Kihyun's face. 

 

"I'm not sure where my razor is and I'm not about to use my facial one," Kihyun explains.

 

Honestly.

 

And why does this make sense?

 

In Hoseok's head it does, he's not that sure why though.

 

 

 

He wonders how awkward it would be to show this on variety shows.

 

Idols with unshaven legs.

 

It's just that in their recent comeback they're all wearing pants.

 

Ripped jeans, worst case.

 

So that's why all of their legs are shaven in these cute little blotches.

 

Showbiz secret. Why shave whole your leg when you can _not_ shave your whole leg?

 

It's basic science, it's what they teach in psychology classes in universities.

 

Hoseok can take a wild guess and say that they do.

 

 

 

Hoseok stares at how Kihyun drags the razor along his leg and sees the satisfyingly clean trail it's leaving.

 

He runs his finger over it, following the razor.

 

Kihyun dips the razor into the water and drags it against his skin once more.

 

Hoseok likes the sound of razor blades dragging across skin.

 

Is that weird to say?

 

"I like the sound of that. The razor I mean," Hoseok follows it with his eyes as if he were hypnotized.

 

"It's nice," Kihyun agrees.

 

"Oh wait, Kihyun."

 

"What's up?" He dips the razor into the water cup again.

 

"You're bleeding," Hoseok notices. "Right here," He points at Kihyun's underknee.

 

"Ah, shit," Kihyun's quick to curse. He's never liked blood. 

 

"Is my self-concious trying to kill me?" He asks with wide blown eyes, watching Hoseok tap a clean towel against the small cut.

 

"It might be," Hoseok drawls. 

 

"Can you help me? It's too late to be flexible," Kihyun says, but really, neither his face nor his voice nor his actions could inform Hoseok that it's anywhere relatively close to being late.

 

Hoseok takes the razor and finishes what Kihyun's started.

 

 

 

It's almost 6am when they're sitting on the cold bathroom tiles side to side, admiring how different Kihyun's two legs look.

 

"It's like it's a completely different shade of skin," Kihyun says, adorably moving his feet. "Maybe I shaved off a layer of skin?"

 

He lets his smooth leg be moved onto Hoseok's lap.

 

"Maybe you did," Hoseok says. 

 

He rubs the lotion he's holding onto Kihyun's leg.

 

It's cherry and almond. The smell compliments the blackberries Hoseok can faintly sense in Kihyun's hair.

 

"Oh, no! Did I?!" Kihyun panicks, clearly acting, but Hoseok doesn't appreciate the sound as much as he does the visuals of Kihyun's glistening leg.

 

"A couple volumes down, please," He comments, moving his hand along with his words.

 

"Okay."

 

He finishes with the lotion and Kihyun brings his leg back to be side by side with the hairy one.

 

It could honestly give Bigfoot a run for it's money.

 

"Hey. Let's paint your nails."

 

And it's really not the worst idea that came from the couple in the past twenty-four hours.

 

"Why?"

 

"Why not?" Hoseok shrugs. "We shaved one of your legs, might as well give it a pedicure."

 

"Eh..."

 

Kihyun has zero intentions to refuse.

 

"Fans gave me some _really_ pretty colors," Hoseok tries to stand up and Kihyun wants to laugh at how loud his bones crack as he does.

 

Hoseok ignores the quiet, and very insulting 'ahjussi' leaving Kihyun's pretty mouth.

 

"Ah, wait," He sits himself back down, brushing shoulders with Kihyun.

 

"What is it?" Kihyun asks, turning to look at him.

 

"Kiss me first?" Hoseok offers.

 

He'd be a shitty salesman, people wouldn't like how unconfident he sounds while offering shit.

 

He's not so convinced in the product he's selling.

 

But Kihyun is an idiot and he does't care, so he leans in and kisses Hoseok's lips before Hoseok can comment on it.

 

He draws back as fast as he draws in, so Hoseok makes it his priority to sell more of himself.

 

Like the dollar whore his loving fans might sometimes make him out to be.

 

He doesn't like to be a let down. 

 

He holds a lot of pride in himself.

 

So he needs to plant another one on that pretty mouth of Kihyun's.

 

So his head follows Kihyun's before their lips meet again for a split second, and Hoseok decides that might be enough.

 

There's only so much of him he can give.

 

"Okay. Gotta find the nail polish," He stands up again and maveuvers his heavy body out of the room before Kihyun gets a chance to regret what he just did.

 

Though the idiotic smile he has on his face can hardly be considered as regretable.

**Author's Note:**

> for all those curious, i refused to pull the plug from the drain because the scary sewer monster would've taken me. no joke


End file.
